The Slumber Party of Doom
by FlyingSheepAirlines
Summary: A slumber party between some muggle Harry Potter Fans goes astray after the guests of honor arrive for a strange night of fun. R/R!!!!
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… just the cute little people that aren't Harry Potter characters.

Chapter 1: The Arrivals

A/N and Summary: Okay here's the deal… this is a very odd fanfic starring me (Jen1) and my online friends Andy, Jen2 (all the way from Great Britain), Lyssa, and Liz having a good old fashioned slumber party. So where does Harry Potter come in to this… read to find out!

Jen1: Are all of the snacks and drinks set up?

Jen2: Yup! And everything is clean and tidy, right?

Lyssa: Just finishing up now! *Finishes waxing the coffee table* 

*Knock issues from the front door*

Andy: Is it them?

Jen1: No, it's too early for them to be here… its just Liz.

Liz: Hey, everyone! Okay, I brought the *looks around* "stuff".

Everyone: Yes!

Andy: Um… am I the only guy here tonight… 'cuz um… I feel a little uncomfortable. *While deep inside: SWEET! A guy in a room full of girls in their pjs! *

All of the Girls: Oh don't be such a baby!

Lyssa: Are you sure this is going to work?

Jen1: Of course it is going to work. Well… I hope it will. We still have a half-hour before we find out.

Jen2: Hey, how did you get your parents away for the entire night anyway?

Jen1: Oh that was easy! I just told them it was that time of the month and they packed up and left. *Grabs a chip*

Liz: Wasn't it a long trip to go across the ocean just for a slumber party, Jen?

Jen2: Well, yeah, but my mum wanted me to get out of the house anyway. Something about no more lying around writing fan fiction and eating chocolate.

Lyssa: Let's go change into our pajamas.

Liz: Good idea. Up to Jen's room!

Andy: Hey, can I…

Girls: NO!!!

Jen2: Use the upstairs bathroom!

*Andy sulks away to the bathroom while the girls gather upstairs in Jen's room*

Lyssa: I can't believe I am going to meet… HIM!!!! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jen1: Hey Liz, you get to meet the man of your dreams.

Liz: I know! What am I going to say? What if I say something wrong and make myself look like an idiot?

Jen1: You mean besides the normal?

Liz: Hey!!!

*Meanwhile in the bathroom*

Andy: *mumbling* Stupid girls. They don't know what they're missing. At least SHE'S coming tonight. That is, if Jen's plan works.

*Back to Jen's room because no one really cares what Andy is thinking*

Jen2: *looks out window* Hey! That car's slowing down! It's a limo! They're here!

*Other girls rush over and begin to jump up and down*

Jen1: Yes! I knew it would work! Let's go!

*All of the girls stumble out of the room, Liz at the back, still putting on her pj bottoms. Andy hears the commotion and hops out of the bathroom. He clumsily bumps into Liz, who is still struggling with those pants, the poor dear, and knocks her into the gaggle of girls in front, pushing them all down the stairs in a rather painful fashion* 

Girls: Andy!

Andy: What? It's Liz's fault! She was the one with her pjs at her ankles!

Jen2: Just because she didn't have her night nickers all set doesn't mean it was her fault!

Liz: I love you. *Showing her obsession with British words and accents*

Jen2: What!?

Jen1: Just ignore her. Now everyone shut up! They're he- *Another knock issues from the door* *silence waves over the room and the teens start to untangle their bruised bodies from the disoriented pile* *Knocking yet again*

Jen1: Okay, everyone, get the "stuff" ready. And turn off those lights. *To the door* Coming! *Reaches for the door and slowly turns the knob to reveal the silhouettes of unknown strangers*

A voice not identified until the author (A/N: Hi!) decides to later reveal the person: This doesn't look like the Oscars.

Second unidentified person: Maybe we took the wrong road?

Third person: I can't see anything. It's all dark inside. Is anyone there?

Fourth person: I'm hungry. Hey, someone's grabbing me!

*The four not yet identified visitors are dragged inside and gagged as well as duct taped to chairs. To make this a little shorter, the author (Hi!) decides to flip on the lights to reveal that the people were indeed none other than the wonderful, magnificent, stupendous, amazing, (Am I stretching this to far?) and talented Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, and Alan Rickman*

Jen1: Okay, you guys can take the handkerchiefs out of their mouths now.

*Liz wanders over to Alan Rickman and slowly removes the gag, batting her eyes seductively. Lyssa does the same (yes even the eye batting) for Daniel and Jen2 goes over to Rupert. Andy nervously tries to undo the knot on the handkerchief on Emma's mouth only to get his finger stuck in the knot causing Jen1 to come and get the job done herself since Andy is such a ditz*

Alan: What is the meaning of this! *Liz faints at the sound of his voice while everyone else rolls his or her eyes*

Jen1: Well, we just love you guys and we wanted to meet you in person so we just thought we'd find some way of getting you here. So we, um, wrote letters saying that you were nominated for some Oscars.

*Suddenly Lyssa dives onto Daniel's lap*

Lyssa: I love you! Oh I love you, Harry! Oh Harry! Do a spell! Do a spell! *More rolling of eyes*

Daniel: I'm not Harry! That's a fictional character that I play in movies! You're daft! 

Lyssa: Don't say those things, Harry! I know they say that it's just a children's novel… but I also know that J.K. Rowling based the characters on real people. I just know it. You're really Harry Potter! Admit it! Admit that she cast you on purpose because you're the real Harry! Say it!

Daniel: No!

Lyssa: ADMIT IT!!!!

************

Will Daniel Radcliffe admit to Lyssa's allegations? Why is Jen1 suddenly rushing over to the door and nailing it (well duh!)? Will Andy continue to be such a numbskull? Is Liz ever going to wake up from her Rickman-induced sleep? Does Jen2's mum over in England miss her? Is the bean dip going bad… find out in the next chapter of (dramatic music) The Slumber Party of Doom!!! 


	2. Bombshell

Disclaimer: I only own the stuff that J.K. Rowling didn't put in her books.

Chapter 2: Bombshell

A/N: I know that you may be thinking that there isn't really much Harry Potter stuff in the first chapter and that it was just talking about the actors who play them in the movies. This chapter will begin to take on a more Harry Potter story line thingy so enjoy.

*When we last left our heroes, um, I mean slumber party guests, Lyssa had started pestering our very own Daniel Radcliffe (a.k.a. Raddy to Lyssa) with allegations that Harry Potter is his true identity and that the world of Harry Potter is indeed real. Liz fainted due to Alan Rickman's voice and I, um, I mean Jen1 was nailing the door shut (hehe). Jen2 was just kinda standing there and Andy was being weird a.k.a. himself. Now to continue with our exciting tale*

Lyssa: COME ON!!!!! SAY IT!!!!!

*Just when Jen2 was about to pull Lyssa off of Raddy, a yawn issued from the area near Alan Rickman's hostage chair. Liz had finally come to. To save time, the author, I mean Jen1 explained what the situation between Lyssa and Raddy was*

Daniel: Um… um…

Lyssa: Harry! I know you're Harry Potter!!! Tell everyone the truth!! Tell them that you're Harry and she's *points to Emma Watson* is Hermione Granger and he's Ron Weasley and he's really Snape!!! Say it!!!

Daniel: Well, you see… um…

Emma: Don't say it!

Alan: No!

Rupert: Do you smell really bad bean dip?

*Everyone stares at each other in confusion, realizing that Lyssa's insane accusations might actually be factual and that the bean dip really was going bad*

Daniel: I can't keep it from them any longer! Okay, I admit! It's true!!! Every bit of it is true!!! It's all real. I am Harry Potter. And they're who you said they are.

Emma: *Giving in as well* He's right. We are.

*The author then decides to play more fun with the readers' minds by changing the names Daniel, Rupert, Alan, and Emma to Harry, Ron, Snape, and Hermione to make the entire scene more or less confusing*

Harry: Are you happy now?

Lyssa: *Leaping off of Harry's lap with a content look on her face* Yes, yes I am.

Andy: *Pulling Lyssa over to a corner and whispering* How did you know that they were really Harry and all of them?

Lyssa: I didn't. I was just joking around. I had no idea that it was true. *Giggles*

*A sudden laughter is emitted from the middle of the room, pulling Lyssa and Andy's attention back to their friends*

Snape: *Laughs* No! Stop it! *Laughs again*

Andy: What's going on over there?

Snape: *Laughing his brains off* Stop! Please stop!

Jen1: It's Liz. She took Snape's shoes and socks off and she's tickling him with a feather

Snape: If you came to our school I'd take off ten points from your *Laughs* house!

Liz: Oh, I love when you take off points! Take off more! Twenty! Fifty! Take them off! Take them all off!

Jen2: *Pulls Liz away* Okay… they say that they are who they say they are, but how do we know that they are who they say they are? I mean, they could be lying that they are who they say they are when in reality they really were who they originally were.

Everyone else including Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Snape: Huh?

Liz: I think that what she is trying to say is that we need to find out if they really are Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Snape and that they weren't just bluffing to get Lyssa to shut up.

Lyssa: Hey!

Andy: Jen and Liz are right. But how do we prove their real identities.

Harry. Let me out of this chair and I'll prove that I'm Harry.

Jen1: Okay, but we have our eyes on you. If you're trying to get away you can't. The doors are nailed shut and the phones are disconnected and hidden.

Harry: Fine.

*Jen1 unties Harry, if that is who he really is because he might not be who he says he is and might really be who he originally was and not who he said he was… opps… I mean Jen1 unties Harry and allows him to prove his identity. Harry pulls out his wand and says something sexy like, "Accio pjs!" Indeed, his pjs come flying through a small window*

Jen1: Great, now I have to pay for a new window… Hey! Wait a minute! You really are Harry!

Harry: I told you.

Jen2: How come you got your pjs?

Harry: What do you mean "why"? Because I've seen you people before. I know that I have no chance of getting away from here so I might as well stay for the night.

Hermione: Can you please untie me? This duct tape is hurting me.

*Andy dreamily wanders over the Hermione but is soon pushed out of the way by Lyssa who is tired of seeing Andy mess everything up and unties her*

Hermione: Thanks. Accio pjs! *Another pair of pajamas comes soaring in… thankfully it came through the same window so that Jen1 didn't have to take more money out of her pocket* I'll stay too. But only if you guys let me go in the morning.

Ron: Me too! So, untie me… um… someone… please?

*As Jen2 wanders over to Ron, soon striking up a conversation about quidditch, Lyssa goes over to Liz*

Lyssa: Aren't you going to untie Snape?

Liz: Do I have to?

Lyssa: Yes, its only fair.

Liz: But, but I want him for myself.

Lyssa: Listen, I'm sure that even after he is untied, no one will try to go after him and he'll be all yours.

Snape: What are you talking about? No one owns me!

Lyssa: *To Snape* Be quiet, I didn't ask you. *Back to Liz* So untie him, okay?

Liz: Well, okay.

*Finally, after everyone was untied and had their pajamas on, things started to settle down a little. Lyssa, noticing an upset looking Jen1 sitting in the corner, decided to go over and see what was wrong*

Lyssa: Hey, what's wrong? I don't see why you should be upset. You got Harry Potter here! 

Jen1: Well, it's just, um, I kinda wish I had invited John Cleese too.

Lyssa: Oh, you wanted to see if he was really Nearly Headless Nick.

Jen1: Not exactly.

Lyssa: Well for what then?

Jen1: I kinda wanted him to do the Parrot Sketch.

*Lyssa sighs and travels back to the party were Liz enters the room from the kitchen where she had slipped away for a moment with a strange container in her hand*

Liz: Ready to play?

*Smiles cross the faces of Lyssa, Jen1, Jen2, and Andy while fright is induced in the Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Snape*

************

What is the strange container in Liz's hand that strangely looks like and empty soda bottle and what will it possibly be used for? Will Lyssa get to be alone with Harry? Is Jen2's mom going to call to wish her a good night? Would John Cleese have brought the other Pythons if he were invited? When will Andy pull his eyes away from Hermione to notice that stain on his pants? These answers and more in the next chapter of… (The Barney theme song plays before the tape is changed to the appropriate dramatic music)… The Slumber Party of Doom!!!!!!


End file.
